bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloody Puddles
is an Expert Track in Bloons TD 6, first introduced in Version 13.0, along with the Beginner Map Carved. __TOC__ Overview A more difficult version of Muddy Puddles with 5 paths and multiple entries and exits per round. There are extra puddles on the map, a broken jeep and some mossy stones that prevent towers from being placed there (The jeep blocks line of sight too) along with a few more trees around the map. Set at night, the map setting is darker than its easier counterpart. The top-right corner tree can be tapped to let a kiwi bird run across part of the map. Starting from Round 1, half of the bloons will move from the top of the leftmost path down to the bottom, while the other half of the bloons will move from the rightmost path from below to above. On Round 2 and 3, the same process begins but further towards the central path. On Round 4 and 5, bloons will spawn on one path away from the central path. On Round 6, the bloon spawning pattern of Round 1 repeats. There is a gimmick where attempting to remove the broken jeep for $1000 will result in the obstacle-removing Chinook failing, creating another block for line of sight. Afterwards, the player may tap either the broken Chinook or the jeep to remove the Chinook, the jeep and the nearby stones for a single purchase of $500. Effectively, a total of $1500 is required to remove both obstacles at once. Rewards Strategies Version History Bloody Puddles has been nerfed (thus buffing the easiness of the map) throughout the game's updates. 14.0 Upper footprint size of the jeep decreased. Trivia *Bloody Puddles as a Halloween-themed version of Muddy Puddles is similar to BTD5's Spooky Castle being a Halloween version of Castle. *Bloody Puddles was teased in a post on the BTD6 Facebook page, featuring a picture of Muddy Puddles along with a caption saying, "I wonder how we could make this map harder..." *This is the first map where a New Zealand reference can be seen. In this case, a kiwi bird will run around if the top-right tree is tapped. *This is the first time whereas an obstacle-removing Chinook or any obstacle-removing methods were to fail to remove the jeep and crashed into the ground, which would most likely annoy players, especially CHIMPS Mode players. **Prior to Version 14.0, it would say “Actually remove for $500” when you remove the Chinook and Jeep, probably for a joke. Now it says the usual “Remove for $500” like every other obstacle. *This is easily the hardest map in BTD6 and one the hardest maps in the whole series. Other candidates for the hardest map include Bloontonium Lab, Tar Pits, Monkeys vs. Bloons, Triangle of Insanity, Down The Drain, Crypt Keeper (with Reverse Mode turned off) and Quad. *On December 17, 2019, Jajajosh beat Bloody Puddles CHIMPS. That was the first ever Bloody Puddles CHIMPS completion. **The Reddit post can be seen here: https://www.reddit.com/r/btd6/comments/ebpavl/bloody_puddles_chimps_done/ **The Youtube video can be seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZXqwAnFkdI Category:Bloons TD 6